There has been known a fingerprint sensor used for fingerprint authentication. The fingerprint sensor has a sensor element. A test subject pushes his/her finger onto a detecting surface of the sensor element, so that the fingerprint of the test subject is read.
The fingerprint sensor is one of contact sensors and is repeatedly pressured by a finger of a test subject. Further, in a case where the fingerprint sensor is installed in a portable device or the like, when the portable device is shocked, the fingerprint sensor is also shocked. Such an external force may break the sensor element.